


Strange Love in Flowery Lake

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I was thinking about a love story between a human and a monster, My own character, My own story when I was in commication skills class, hybrid monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: The story I'm about to tell is set in modern time, which takes place in Flowery Lake, Nevada in the swampy part of town. This is a love story between a lizard man/swamp monster hybrid and a human country girl, and how they got together and also how they almost broke apart.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Strange Love in Flowery Lake

Strange Love in Flowery Lake, Nevada  
Storytelling Exercise  
Commination Skills  
Professor Craig  
Amanda Smith  
11/16/18

Strange Love in Flowery Lake, Nevada

The story I’m about to tell is set in modern time, which takes place in Flowery Lake, Nevada in the swampy part of town. This is a love story between a lizard man/swamp monster hybrid and a human country girl, and how they got together and also how they almost broke apart.

Howdy yawl, my name is Abigail Johnson and I’m here to tell yawl about how my life changed forever. It all started on that hot summers day when I had just finished High school. I thought I was going to spend all of my summer helping my family out with the farm, since that’s what I usually do on my days off, other than relaxing and reading romance novels. I live with my daddy who does the manual labor on the farm, and my mama who collects eggs from the chickens, milk the cows, and is pretty much altogether is a housewife. My oldest brother Lars is the responsible one of the family, the only one keeping everything together you might say. I can’t say the same for my other brother Tucker, who I believe mama dropped on his head when he was a baby. My older sister Samantha bless her heart works part-time as a waitress just to help us bring in some extra money for the farm, even through most time it’s not enough. Adam, who is the forth born, wants to be a musician. He can play the guitar very well, Daddy said it’s a waste of time, but I knew deep down he didn’t believe that.  
I was in my room doing my hair when I heard Mama call me from downstairs to get to the living room right now. I rolled my eyes and thought, “I have to clean up one of Tucker’s messes again!” Tucker is a grown man who needs to clean up his own messes and stop screwing up from time to time. I put on my glasses and head downstairs to prepare myself for what might be ahead. As soon as I reached the living room, something in front of me made me feel like a deer caught in the headlights. I saw my parents, and with them was that bloated toad Mr. Snidely, who has made my family miserable since day one. I also saw his skinny, slime ball of a son Mark Snidely and he was giving me a look that made my skin crawl. I ask my parents what was going on, daddy gave me a sad look and told me that the only way to save the farm was for me to marry Mark. I was so choked up I couldn’t even utter a word, all I could do was glare at those no good, varmints. Daddy told me either I agree to marry him or have the farm tore down and turn into a fancy computer factory. I gave my mama a pleading look to make them change their mind but unfortunately, she just nodded sadly at me. I was so upset with what was going on, I stormed out of the house crying, with my mama and daddy calling after me.  
I stop running and dropped to my knees when I was in the middle of the forest that is only 20 feet away from the farm. I started crying hysterically for what felt like an hour, I stopped crying when I heard what sounded like an animal being tortured. I got up and go to the source of the sound, yawl wouldn’t have believed what I just saw. I saw a lizard man and a swamp monster hybrid, his foot was caught in a poorly made bear trap. Even though he looks like a monster to anyone but something about his gorgeous reptile eyes and his handsome face told me he’s very sensitive. He looks very festive with flowers in his swampy skin, it made me feel butterfly in my stomach. I slowly approached him to show him that I wasn’t going to hurt him, he looks like he didn’t trust me all it took was a gentle reassuring stroke to his face to make him change his mind. I got down to the bear trap I was able to remove the trap, he thanks me by licking my face which made me blush.  
After I help him out we spend a little time together, walking around the forest, seeing the animals in the forest and admiring the beautiful swamp. He told me in writing that his name was Malachite, to me it sounded like a lovely name. I told him about my problem and he show me compassion by hugging which I really needed. The moment was ruined when my 3 of my brothers shouted at the “freak of nature” to stay away from me and started throwing rock at him till he let me go, Malachite did not take that the right way. He headed toward my brother intending to hurt them. I couldn’t let any more pain and turmoil to get any worse, so I got between my stubborn brothers and my sweet Malachite giving them both pleading looks. When both side calm, that give me the moment to explain what was going on. After I got done explaining what was going they gave me look like I’m some crazy loon. They started to scold me like a child I stop them half way of their scolding and begged them not to tell not even mom and dad. We made a plan to get me out the marriage and for me to get together with Malachite. My brothers agree to only tell Samantha she deserve to know the truth, also I need all the help I needed. Lars told me that Mr. Snidely will give me a month to get married to his creep of a son, which give me enough time to be with my sweet Malachite.  
I had been a great a month and a half so far other than forced to spend time with Mark or planning the wedding with him. That creep was lucky that he keeps his promise of not trying anything larking or I’ll have to show him that this little filly has the brashness of a bull. I would be insulting the pigs if I referred to him as one, because pigs have better manner than he ever had. Mark never care about my interest or who I am as a person, I think he want to marry me to control. On the bright of this whole turmoil is being with the person I truly love is my dear Malachite, who along with my siblings gave me emotional supports. I wish I could just run away with my darling lizard man but that would be very selfish of me to do, I don’t want to abandon my family or make my family lose everything they work so hard on all of their life. When I heard about flowery lake annual 4 of July dance the theme was for everybody to wear a festive mask, that gave me an idea of disguising Malachite and taking him to the dance. I thought it was a good idea at first when we arrive at the party, nobody is suspecting a thing and no Snidely or my family in sight. I was wearing my sister’s old dress and a festival mask, while Malachite wearing a festival mask and a tux. My siblings were there having a blast and keeping a look out for our parents, Adams get a chance to play in a band, Lars and Tucker converting with girls and my sister is dancing with her boyfriend. We had a few close calls with my parents and the Snidely, when the cost was clear me and Malachite slow dance together. The next thing that happen was kind of our fault, because we got lost in the moment since we took off our mask like the other at the festival and we kiss. After we finish the kiss we notice many town peoples staring at us, including my parents and the Snidely. Malachite fled the scene after Mark announce to hunt down the “monster” leaving me stuck with my parents who isn’t too happy with me seeing me with Malachite.  
I couldn’t take their scolding any longer, I fled the festival so I can save my darling boyfriend from death. I search the town for him, till I heard his cry for help which lead me to an alley way. When I got there, I saw my poor Malachite trap like a rat with those townspeople ganging up on him. With all my courage, I ran through the crowd to defend him from them, I screamed at those nitwits to listen to what I have to say. I gave them a speech on how Malachite is more beautiful on the inside than he is on the outside and that we shouldn’t judge other on appearance or status alone, I also tell them how I got into this mess in the first place. Yawl should’ve seen the look on the Snidely’s faces when the townspeople gang up on them and Malachite gave them a whooping. After all of what happen, mama and daddy accepted me and Malachite being together and we saving the farm of course. The Snidely were literally run out of town with the tails between their legs, so will never have to worry about them ever again. Me and Malachite got married and we are living a happy life on the farm. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some criticism and tell me what you think.


End file.
